This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A. Specific Aims (for pilot projects): + To identify outstanding immunologic scientific opportunities for junior investigators + To provide start-up funds for previous COBRE investigators to generate additional preliminary data to apply for alternative funding sources.